BEHIND CLOSED DOORS
by Twifan28
Summary: The new boy at school likes Bella. Bella likes him, but doesn't understand how to relate to him properly.   All human. Bit out of character. I do not own any of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Summer break was far too horrendous for me. I imagined how everyone else at Fork's high school had spent their summer: on holiday, shopping and just having fun.

The complete opposite of mine.

Mine was made up with cooking for Charlie and boredom.

I parked my faithful truck in it's usual spot, took out my bag and slammed the door behind me. It was strange but I was glad that I was back at school because it occupied the hours of my day. I walked through the main doors and took a mental picture of what I could see, groups of friends reminiscing with each other, couples hugging each other and lockers being newly decorated.

I walked quickly and quietly to my form class, I had no one really who I wished to talk about my summer memories with especially not with the summer I had, it was completely embarrassing.

I sat at my desk and watched as my form teacher, Mr Smith, greeted each student that walked into the room. He varied from, "Good Summer Guys?" to " Morning, come take your usual seats!" both said with an enthusiasm that didn't please most students on the first day back at school.

Then as I looked up from my desk, the most beautiful boy I had ever seen walked through the door. His bronze, lazy style hair brought out each feature of his delicate face. Straight away his green eyes stood out like moonlight in the dark, night sky. His body seemed to dance in every step he took.

I felt strange, the urge to know him shouted out to me from the back of my mind, I had never felt like this before.

I could tell I wasn't the only one who was thinking this, everybody was staring at him. It took me a minute to realise he wasn't alone, walking with him was a small girl, extremely thin. Her hair flicked out in a short bob shape. She bounced about like a child next to the God like boy beside her.

He went over to Mr Smith's desk, I wished I could hear what they were saying.

"Settle down class. Right these two students are new to our form, their names are Edward and Alice Cullen. Please help them out, show them around and be nice."

He told Edward and Alice to take a seat wherever the wish but that seat would remain permanent for the rest of the year. I could see the thoughts processing throughout their minds, looking for people who looked like someone they could cope with for a whole year, someone who fitted the standards they had.

Alice, the girl, glanced her head quickly to the two seats near me one in front and the other behind. She grabbed hold of Edward's arm, pulling him towards me, "Do you mind if we sit in these seats ?" She asked me so politely, so nicely and so genuinely.

"Of course not." I smiled , her small, bright appearance made me feel so happy.

They took their seats Alice behind me and Edward in front. I wanted to talk to them so much, I decided it would be easier to start with Alice as she seemed so chirpy.

I turned in my seat, "So welcome to the school. Any idea what classes you're in ?"

Alice seemed happy that I had made the effort to talk to her, although I couldn't tell if that was the reason why because she seemed like an all around happy person. Someone who could make the greyness of Forks into a much brighter scenery. Hopefully we would be friends because I was sick of having boredom as a life style.

"Yeah I have Biology to start, but I think everyone does. What class are you in?"

"Mr Martin," I had already spent the first 20 minutes of form memorizing my new timetable, so I had no need to go routing through my bag looking for it.

She looked at me with saddening eyes, "Oh I'm not in yours, Hey Edward, what biology are you in ?"

I watched as he slowly turned around in his seat, every move was delicate and subtle. He too must of memorized his new timetable as he just sat there with a crooked smile on his face and read out as if by memory, "Mr Martin's"

"Bella, that is the same one as you right?" I was so happy Alice pointed this out to him. I hoped that maybes he would ask,

"That's cool, do you mind if I walk there with you then." He shot me a smile with the loveliest, whitest teeth I had ever seen in my entire life. I couldn't resist but say yes to the hypnotising spark that shone from the deep green of his eyes.

He shone his crooked, perfect smile at me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Im sorry if you do not like my story. And this chapter doesn't seem that good I don't think but I thought I may as well put it on. **_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Twilight Characters or any Twilight related items.**_

_EPOV_

_Summer dragged._

_I didn't know how stressful moving was. It was just weeks of packing and unpacking boredom times a hundred._

_Finally we were here, "Small town Forks, great forest areas, very safe and a comfortable surrounding." Just how Esme had described it. _

_Esme is step mother to me, my sister Alice and my older brother Emmet. My father, Carlisle, and her married when I was only 13 years old so the whole awkward phase was over and she we were all just one family._

_I woke up completely ready to start school again. If I had a choice out of school and a rerun of my summer, school would win hands down. I shoved on my jeans and pale blue shirt that was laid on my desk chair, Alice had obviously been in my room, she has a stupid obsession about clothing. _

_After breakfast I went and grabbed my bag from my room, "Alice! We are leaving, come on!"_

_Carlisle had been on his night shift at Fork's General Hospital so he wasn't awake and Esme had made sure we had breakfast and were prepared for our new school. _

_Alice was, as usual, far too hyper for a Monday morning, "Aren't you just so excited Edward? All of these you faces wondering who we are and wanting to know us?" Her grin filled half of her face I couldn't at all feel sad or tired with her face gleaming at me._

"_Very Alice, obviously not as much as you, but excited all the same." I hated disappointing Alice because she never disappoints me and I always feel like a bad brother if I do so I just go along with whatever subject she wants to be happy about, unless I strongly disagree._

_We arrived at school and I parked my silver Volvo in the nearest free parking spot to the school. As I rose out of the car I looked up to see many curious eyes hitting my direction. Alice was stood waiting for me to catch her up, "Edward, come on!"_

"_Alice," my voice shook, "everyone is staring at us."_

_Alice followed the direction I was staring at, "Good job I chose you clothes then isn't it."_

_We walked through the chaotic corridor, passing many eyes that I could feel burning against my back. _

_Alice led me to the reception counter that had out timetable all ready with a map, why there was a map I had no idea, the school was barely somewhere that you could get lost with no one to help you. It was about a third of the size as my old school!_

_I led Alice to what was highlighted as our form room. I skimmed the room with my eyes, it seem plainly like a normal._

"_Mr Smith?" _

"_Ah, right, so you two must be Edward and Alice Cullen am I right?" Mr Smith was in his mid thirties by the looks of it with short, brown hair and a light grey suit that seemed to shout out teacher._

"_Correct and we are so excited to be here!" Alice blurted out at him._

_Mr Smith walked around his desk to precisely the middle of the classroom and we automatically followed him. He stood up straight, placed a firm faced mask on and spoke out to the class, "Settle down class. Right these two students are new to our form, their names Edward and Alice Cullen. Please help them out, show them around and be nice."_

_He said this as if it was a strain to him._

"_Take your seats anywhere you wish but remember these seats will stay permanent throughout the year."_

_Alice and I looked throughout the classroom, I saw two boys winding up to girls, the girls where blonde, their faces fixed with foundation, not a pretty sight._

_Just as I was examining the rest of the room Alice grabbed my arm over to 2 seats in front and behind of a girl. _

_As the girl raised her head all I saw was a face that could only be described as beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes wide and interested. She was looking straight at me I watched a slight blush sneak onto her cheek and the corners of her mouth crept up slightly into a cute, delicate smile._

"_Do you mind if we sit in these seats?" Alice asked with her large happy grin, I could tell this girl was already taken in by Alice's happy contagious surrounding._

"_Of course not." She smiled back._

_We sat down I chose to sit in front of her, well actually I didn't get the choice because Alice had already sat down behind her. _

_I hear her turn around in her seat, "So welcome to the school. My name's Bella. Any idea what classes you're in?"_

_She was acting so nice and polite._

"_Yeah I have biology to start, but I think everyone does. What class are you in?" Alice blurted at her so fast I was surprised she could understand a word of it._

"_Mr Martin." That was my biology. At least Monday's were getting better._

_Alice's happy tone seemed to lower a level, "Oh I'm not in yours, Hey Edward, what biology are you in?"_

_I turned round and couldn't help smiling at the face I turned around to, "Mr Martin's" I tried to say as casually as I could._

"_Bella, that's the same one as you right?" Thank you Alice, I was so glad that Alice had mentioned this to Bella. I reminded myself that owed Alice for this eventually._

_Before anyone else got a work in I said, "That's cool, do you mind if I walk there with you?" I smiled, once again trying to stay casual, I hopefully made it seem natural. _

_**Thank you for reading this Chapter **__**J**_

_**The Author notes on the first chapter haven't showed up yet sorry **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to 'The Twilight Saga'. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Authors Notes: If you are reading this, it means you have decided to read my story, Thank You ****J**

**I really hope you enjoy this all human story.**

Bella POV

The bell rang.

What was I going to talk about? There was no way I could give forks high a prep talk seeing as though I was the one in the class who kept herself to herself and didn't really involve myself in forks high.

There was no way I could make myself a hypocrite because of this one stranger.

"So, is there any people I should avoid talking to?" He smiled a crooked smile at me and I instantly stopped panicking. Finally a question I could easily relate to.

"From my point of view, or a normal persons point of view?" I said with my head down. I didn't want to look anymore stupid than I already did.

"Well, you seem pretty normal to me. So I think I can accept your point of view. Ha."

"I avoid most of the population of the class to be honest. But mainly, Tanya Denali and her clan of cats."

Inside I hoped that he would avoid this group because I liked Edward and he made the atmosphere calming, and I couldn't cope if he became one of them.

"Aahh, Forks High has mean girls?" He smiled, not his crooked smile, but a more understanding smile.

"Course it does, doesn't every school? But like I said, I avoid most of the class so you might like other people, or might want to try to get to know them." I accidentally put a sigh at the end of my statement I hope he didn't notice. I didn't want to be one of the girls who crushed on the new boy. I just didn't.

"Erm… if you don't mind…well…I might stick with you ?" Oh my gosh. Did he really just ask me this?

"Of course I don't mind." I hope that my grin hadn't been too noticeable.

We reached biology. As we walked through the door, talking about our timetables and laughing as I told him about the "special" smell that he will be able to sense coming from our English teacher's armpits, many wide eyes shot a glance at us. Probably in amazement that Bella Swan, the silent nobody, was talking to someone and not just anyone this new god-like boy.

"Aahh, you must be Edward Cullen?" Mr Martin said as we walked to his desk.

"Yes, sir."

"Well then you can take the seat next to Miss Swan at the back. If that is okay with you Isabella?" I was so pleased with Mr Martin right now I wasn't even close to being annoyed that he called me Isabella.

"Of course that's fine sir." I grinned and shot a glance at Edward, he too was smiling at me too.

As we walked past all the staring faces to my desk at the back of the room I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. This was strange. Usually I avoided anyone and everyone. I liked him. I really did.

Edward's loud outburst took me by surprise, "I think I am going to like having you as a friend… if you…erm…know what I mean." He said the first part so confident then seemed to get nervous. Did this mean he liked me too?

"Yeah, I think so too. Plus I don't usually talk to people ha, so you're an exception."

"I feel so privileged."

Was this flirting? Or was he just being friendly?

**Well, Hope you liked it J I am beginning to get back into writing. So hopefully you think this is good xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought it might get boring reliving the same scene over and over so I am not going to do the last scene in Edward's point of view, I am moving on with the story from here. But don't worry it will all make sense eventually ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to 'The Twilight Saga' Stephenie Meyer does.**

Edward POV

That moment in Biology was the moment I appreciated Esme bringing me to Forks. That was all it took. I liked her. It was weird.

"I think I am going to like having you as a friend… if you…erm…know what I mean."

I felt like suck a dork when I said that one line to her, I prepared myself for the disappointing speech. But I was surprised. She was grinning at me. Was this good?

"Yeah, I think so too. Plus I don't usually talk to people ha, so you're an exception."

This was good. This one line changed how I looked at my life. I know, very cliché. But I like Bella.

I told her how I felt privileged. Sarcastically. But I meant it.

This beautiful girl, wanted to be my friend. I was very lucky.

Biology was great except no one stopped looking at me, I guess I cant expect anything else seeing as thought no one knew me. I was the new kid.

I looked out of my textbook to see a strawberry blonde girl smiling at me. For some reason straight away I looked at Bella, she was staring right at me and was blushing, I expected it was because I had caught her looking. This made my insides gleam. Bella was looking at me, but so was this stranger.

_Who is that girl staring at me? _

I passed the note to Bella, hoping she would tell me. The girl was annoying me. Who was she?

**Which one, they all are. : ) x**

She added that kiss at the end. This was special. I would show her I liked her, at some point, some way.

_The strawberry blonde one. 2 rows forward. Xxxxx_

Was this too much? Maybes she doesn't feel that way, maybes I got it wrong.

**That's Tanya Denali. I understand that you probably like her she is pretty. Xxx**

No. she has got it wrong. I simply want to know because this Tanya is seriously giving me the creeps.

_Aahh so that's her. She is okay I guess, but I prefer brunettes ; ) haha xx_

Smoothly done. I am proud. My Dad no doubt would be proud of me too. Just how he taught me, don't play games just tell them. I think that made it quite plain to her, that I think she is beautiful.

**That's sweet. Thanks. So, you don't fancy Tanya? Woah, she won't like that. Xxx**

I looked up to see her engrossed into her textbook again. Hiding her face in her hair, but I was sure she was grinning. This was it, I knew it. She liked me too.

**Thanks for reading : ) its annoying because all the smiley faces are coming up as the letter J.**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. The story is moving slowly I know but it will pick up soon xx**

Bella POV

All the note passing had made me happy. Especially when he had confirmed that he didn't like Tanya, and he kind of confirmed that he liked me.

This was great.

As soon as the bell rang for biology we walked out together just talking. He was just talking to me about anything and everything, but what was different was that I could tell he actually cared, and understood what I was talking about.

As we walked down the corridor to English I heard tottering footsteps from behind us getting faster and faster.

"Bella?" A high pitched, squeaky voice shouted. I didn't recognise who it was until Edward and I had turned around.

Tanya.

"Bella, I've been shouting you name why didn't you hear me?" Because I was too busy talking to this wonderful guy, "I was wondering how you were, because I haven't seen you all through summer!"

The curious expression on my face wasn't hidden.

Why on earth was Tanya Denali talking to me? We hated each other.

"Oh I am being completely rude, hi my name's Tanya, and who are you?"

It made sense now. She wanted to know Edward, handsome, new, beautiful, kind Edward.

"I'm Edward Cullen." he plainly answered. I was so happy.

He truly knew that I didn't like Tanya, and he truly thought she was just okay not beautiful. Plus he liked me. I am smart enough to know that he did.

"That's a nice name. So would you like me to help you at all you know, around school, lunch time, out of school?" She purposely positioned herself so that she was between Edward and I and she had her back to me.

"I am actually just fine with Bella, thanks." He was just fine with me. He didn't want Tanya.

"Oh, right. I am sure that I could show you around better than Bella though. Introduce you to more people, because Bella doesn't really have any friends so I am sure you would fit in better with me." she said it in a sweet-like voice, talking about me as if I weren't even there.

"Well, Bella might not used to of had friends but she does now. Plus I am sure I will get to know people eventually. Thank you anyways." He kept it short and sweet. But he rejected her, for me. This was a good day and I am sure it will be the first of many with Edward.

Tanya walked away with anger in her stride.

I just stared at Edward, "Thank you, for standing up for me." I said shyly now, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Well of course I would stand up for you Bella. Right now, you are my best friend. Might sound strange seeing as we have known each other all of 3 hours but I like the connection I have with you, I sound cheesy but you seem to get me. And you are so beautiful." that was when the blood rushed to his cheeks at the same time as mine did. I stepped closer so that he could hear me say what I was about to say because I knew I was too took aback to speak at a normal volume.

"That is the nicest speech anyone has ever given me. Maybes not all true but my gosh, its sweet. Plus I know what you mean, I like you too. And you are pretty beautiful yourself." I must have been as red as a pH1 acid right now.

We looked each other in the eye and grinned for one last time before continuing on to English.

It was strange how drastically my life had changed since I had befriended Edward Cullen.

**What do you think ? xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter I stated that the story was going slow. This chapter it has moved on quite a bit and they have only known each other 3 hours I know. But they are not actually together. They just say that they think one another is good looking and they have a good connection. For my best friend Georgia.**

**Edward POV**

I had stood up for her, gained her true friendship and told her that I thought she was beautiful all in the space of five minutes. This was me. I was not a player who hurt girls trying to find the one who I should be with. I was the person who stopped looking and just waited for love to find me. I am sure that love may not have found me yet, but friendship has.

In the dictionary the definition of friendship is a friendly relation or intimacy. That was what I had with Bella all within 3 hours so not matter what type of way that I end up loving Bella, I will end up loving her.

The rest of the day passed by at a fair speed, English I was sat next to a girl, named Angela. She seemed nice enough. More of a neutral person; not shy yet not overly confident like some people here seemed.

Lunch came. Bella and I walked to collect Alice before she got herself lost.

Alice walked out of her classroom, talking to a boy. He was pretty tall, had blonde, mop-style hair and stood up very straight. They were smiling at each other.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean! that is so true!" Alice laughed, "Oh hey guys! Thanks for coming to get me, Jasper here, was going to show me the way to the cafeteria." her eyes widened at us, as Jasper looked to at Bella and I, obviously she wanted to be alone with him. I kind of got grossed out of the thought of my sister and this Jasper guy kissing. Urgh.

"Bella Swan?" Jasper was looking straight at Bella with a confused look on his face, "Sorry, just surprised to see that you are friends with Alice."

This was a pretty insulting statement. I looked down at Bella, she was blushing and she looked like she hadn't heard what he had said. Her face expressionless.

"Of course I am friends with Bella! Why shouldn't I be? She is great!" Alice blurted out. She seemed upset that Jasper had tried to insult her new found friend.

"Oh I know, my apologies Bella. I didn't mean anything by that just for all the time I have known you, you have kept yourself to yourself. Not my business. Once again, sorry." his southern accent stood out. Although his accent made sure that his apology sounded sincere, and he seemed a decent enough guy.

Bella raised her head, smiled up and Jasper and said, "It's fine." I couldn't believe it, no wonder she had been so happy when I had stood up for her because obviously she didn't do much of it for herself.

All four of us walked on to the lunch room, Bella led me to a table in the back corner of the cafeteria.

"This is where I usually sit. Sorry it is a bit far from the counter and its quite dark back here, but I like it."

Why was she apologising?

"erm…it's fine. Are you not getting any food?" I was pretty confused now.

"Well, don't worry I don't have an eating disorder or anything. Ha. But I'm not really that hungry so I'm going to skip for today. But obviously you go get some. Do you want me to save a seat?" The last part made my heart beat pretty loud. How stupid? My heart was beating because a girl had asked if I wanted her to save me a seat. Plenty had asked before.

"If you don't mind? I wont be long. To be honest I am not that hungry either but I better eat."

As I walked off to the counter I looked around analyzing everything that I saw. The popular kids, the clever kids, the ones who didn't have a group but were sat with friends, athletes, Goths. Every stereo type that you could possibly imagine crammed into one room. But there at the sat by herself was Bella.

Alice was sat with Jasper and a few other strange faces. I didn't mind Jasper, after he had apologized to Bella he seemed to lighten up and the 4 of us had had a pretty normal conversation.

Tanya Denali was once again looking at me, I grabbed a plate, placed a slice of pizza on it, grabbed a can of coke and all but ran back to the table. She had given up staring for now. But she was sat so that every so often she could look out of the corner of her eye and Bella and I.

Jealousy and hatred were 2 pretty obvious emotions.

"Hey. So what are you doing after school?" I hoped it wasn't too much to ask at once. But we liked each other, we were close friends. It was a normal thing to ask.

"erm..well I am busy until about half 5. Things to do, people to say, you know. But after half 5 I will probably chill out with my laptop or my book. How about you?" it was so good how natural our

conversations are, shyness was creeping away from us fast.

"Nothing much really. We haven't had much homework so I have none of that. Esme, my step mother, will give me a couple of chores maybes, my Dad will be at work. I was wondering, do you maybes, erm, want to do something?" Why was I nervous? Was I not just the one who was thinking how natural our conversations were?

"Yeah! Course I would. Although be warned, this is Forks, there isn't much to do." She laughed. I was instantly calm as the beautiful sound of her laugh escaped her lips.

"Well then, we will have to find something. I will pick you up at about half 5 then?" I was excited.

"Yeah okay, I will write down the address. I can't stay out too late though, curfews. You know what I mean?" It was strange how every word that escaped from her mind sent a rush through my brain.

"Great!"

I knew that Alice had took a shine to Jasper. Also Alice knew I had took a shine to Bella. It was strange we could understand one another without saying a word. It was times like that when I would feel sorry for Emmett, because he had been born before us and because Alice and I were born close we stayed close.

Bella handed me her address with a smile. I was so excited for tonight.

* * *

The day seemed to pass at a fair speed. All I could think about was tonight.

It was now that I realised what Esme had meant when she said, "Forks might be good for all of us" Esme always had good senses, especially when it came to our family.

My Dad had married Esme when Alice and I were eight years old. Alice and I liked her straight away, Emmett has always liked Esme, but when told that Dad was marrying her he began to get angry and upset a lot. At the time I was only eight and didn't understand. But once explained to me I knew why. My real Mum had died when I was 3 years old in her sleep. Emmett had known her much more than either Alice or I had, he had loved her, been cared by her and missed her.

So when Dad explained to Emmett that Esme wasn't replacing our real Mum, but was standing in for her and loving us as her own. Emmett, 10 years old at the time, took it into consideration having 2 Mums and loved it.

That was the only major problem Emmett has ever had with the family because we are very close and arguments are never serious. We have been raised with manners and to act with integrity and hospitality and Esme and my Dad, Carlisle, raised us together.

I stood at the front of the school with Bella waiting for Alice.

"So half 5 is definitely okay with you Bella, coz I mean if it isn't we can rain check or whatever, it's up to you."

"Edward, stop rambling and breath." I did as she said. "Half 5 is fine, you have my address and I also wrote my mobile number on there because you might panic about something and need me at your hour of need."

"Me? Panic?"

"Yes Edward, your rambling like a confused old man, so you are obviously panicking and so if this is how you panic you have my number for me to be there at your time of need. Understand?"

I liked this humour, yet I completely understood what she meant, I had no doubt that at some point I would need her and she would be there.

* * *

Alice and I left Bella and Jasper at the front of school.

"So, you and Bella, eh?" I knew this was coming, Alice cannot stay quiet for long.

"What about me and Bella?" I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her name.

Alice raised her eyebrow at me and I couldn't help me grin.

Alice gasped. "You love her!" A smile grew from one side of her face to the other.

How could I love Bella. I had known her all of 7 hours. Alice was being far from ridiculous.

"Don't be stupid Alice. We only met today, yes, I like Bella but come on, get real."

"Okay, so you like her but it won't take long for you to love her, I'm your sister , I can tell."

Alice always seemed to know what was happening. I felt reassured that she had told me this because it was what I secretly hoped in the back of my mind.


End file.
